Kisana Yamamoto
| shikai = Kaze | bankai = Moeruōhi Kazemegami | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = |birthplace = Found wandering District 80 Real birthplace: UNKOWN|age = over 900|blood type = O|profession = Head Captain Commander|previous profession = Lieutenant of the 13th Squad Unknown position in the 4th Squad|shukai = Raiu-fū no megami}} Kisana Yamamoto (山本気サナ, Yamamoto Kisana) is the acting Captain-Commander of the First Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Kisana is petite, has dark red hair, and green eyes. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform along with her captain coat. Personality Kisana is the adopted daughter of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Unlike her father, Kisana is very quiet and perfers to read, but she does share Yamamoto's sense of loyalty. She holds her rank as captain of the 1st squad in high regard. Like other female Shinigami she is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is a very kind person who loves to learn and help others. However, when she is angry, her spiritual pressure tends to rise and anyone in the room falls to their hands and knees causing them to nearly pass out as her eyes glow red. She is a very good chef. She used to cook her father's favorite meal so that he didnt have to use his Zanpakuto and risk burning down not only the manor, but the entire Soul Society. History Not much is known about Kisana's history, except that she was already in the 13th Division when Rukia Kuchiki joined them. According to Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, sometime she, was the smallest and youngest person to become a lieutenant in the history of the Soul Soul Society. It is told that when she was younger, she would go around carrying around a big book and ask any person (especially the captains) she knew to read it to her. When they agreed she would give them a big smile and listen to them read. It is unknown what her rank was back while Kaien and Miyako were still alive, but she became a 3rd seated officer sometime before the main storyline. Later on, she became the lieutenant of squad 13. Then shortly after her father's death, the Head Captain Commander (Captain of the 1st squad). Powers & Abilities Shunpo Master: She is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo. Master Strategist & Tactician: Immense Spiritual Power: Immense Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Hakuda Master: *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Kisana. Kidō Master: Kisana's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that she can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. She is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect her from all but the strongest of dangers. Kisana is capable of using level 96 Hadō without incantation and still uses it to great effect. Zanpakutō Kaze (風, literally "Wind"): Her Zanpakutō is the most elegant and the most powerful wind-type Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is "Disappear within thin air" (薄い空気に消える, Usui kūki ni kieru). The release of her Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. *'Bankai:' Moeruōhi Kazemegami (燃える王妃風女神, literally "Blazing Queen, Goddess of Wind"): In its Bankai, the blade takes the form of many swords shaped like a fan. :Bankai Special Ability: Quotes * (To Yhwach before killing him) "So you were the one who killed my father huh? OK. You know what this means right? You killed my father, now I get to kill YOU!" * (To Chōjirō Sasakibe) "You know what mini-mustache, I'm glad that we are friends. But remember this, if you do anything and I mean ANYTHING to hurt my father, I will kill you." * "I love my job and everything that comes with it." * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto upon seeing his death) FATHER!!! Trivia Ever since Kisana and Hisagi Shuuhei went to school together, she has had a secret crush on him ever since. And they are secretly dating. And are in love. When she learned about her father's death, she swore vengeance on Yhwach and all of the Wandenreich. She has memorized every book in the Soul Society and still remembers every line, every paragraph, every page, every chapter, every sentence, every word, and every letter down to the last period of the book. In her spare time, she goes out drinking with Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shunsui Kyoraku,Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and on occasion, Jushiro Ukitake at the Kenya Bar and Grill When Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto found her, she was alone and trying to defend herself and some other young kids from a Hollow Ever since she was a child, she was always powerful, (thanks to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto she was able to uncover her hidden powers and harness and control its power) She has gloves that are similar to Nemu's, but she tends to hide them in her kimono during the day. On some days, she will wear her hair in a bun instead of down She loves to teach Social Studies at the Soul Society Academy. She will go on and on and on and even add trivia facts about anything that has to do with the history of the subject. She has an all black, thoroughbred arabian horse named Alejandro that she found as a foal (he hates other people that try to ride him. He only lets Kisana ride him. (some say that they have the same personality)) Kisana has a soft spot for soft and fluffy things (like her horse in the winter) When Kisana arrives at the secret stable where she keeps her horse Alejandro, he will stick his head into her bag or kimono and eat all of the apples and other things that she brought him as a treat for after riding. She is an excellent chef as well as a singer She has a bulldog named Luiz who likes to be on her lap while she tries to get work done